Santa Claus is Coming to Clown
by unwritten010778
Summary: Based on reports from the episode "Sonny with a Choice" and reported Christmas episode guest star, I used my imagination to fill in the blanks.  Will Sonny take Chad back or will Santa bring her a new guy?  At So Random! you never know what will happen!
1. Chapter 1: All I want for Christmas is

**I disclaim! I don't even own myself.**

_Totally NO SPOILERS here, just a girl, a computer, and LOTS and LOTS of imagination. So the setup is: Chad and Sonny have broken up after Chad's petty behavior over the Tween Choice Award. He's begged forgiveness, but Sonny is really not digging petty, babyish Chad, so she's letting him sweat it out a while. Then, Christmas Episode time comes around and a certain guest star shows up on So Random! just in time to "Make a Wave!"_

**Chapter One: All I Want for Christmas is...a Jonas Brother?**

Sonny walked down the hall to Marshall's office, hoping Chad wasn't lurking in the halls on this side of the studio. His apologies has been relentless, and, honestly, she just needed a break. He was acting even more childish now than when he'd asked for a recount vote in the Tween Choice Awards. She really wasn't angry about that. It was just a stupid award, but she was angry that he was too immature to see his own faults. He actually thought winning a competition would make their relationship better. She was just really over his drama right now and needed some time alone away from it. As she made her way to Marshall's office, she wondered what was so important that couldn't wait 'til rehearsals later today.

"Finally, Sonny, come in. And close the door."

"What's up, Marshall?"

"I just confirmed our guest star for the Christmas episode."

"Isn't Christmas, like, two months away."

"Yes, but everyone films their Holiday shows in advance. No one hangs around for the Holidays."

"Okay, so who is it?"

"Oh, Sonny it's the biggest guest star we've ever had!"

"Really? It's Taylor Swift...no Taylor Lautner...ooh, no, it's Robert Pattinson..."

"No, Sonny. Think musical...brother...tweens love him..."

"Justin Beiber?"

"No..."

"Oh, good."

"Come on, Sonny, work with me."

"Marshall, just tell me. Obviously I'm no good with guessing games."

"It's Joe Jonas."

Sonny screamed.

"Joe Jonas? Oh my gosh!"

"Shh, shh. This is all very secretive. We don't want anyone to find out until he shows up on set Monday."

"Monday? Like three days from today?"

"Yes. We start rehearsing for the episode Monday. He'll be here all week, and we'll shoot on Friday."

"Oh my gosh, you've just given me the most exciting news ever and I can't even tell anyone?"

"No."

"Then why did you tell **me**?"

"Because you have extra work to do for the show. You'll be singing a duet with Joe."

Sonny covered her mouth to stifle her scream.

"A duet with Joe Jonas? Me? Oh my gosh..."

"It's very top secret, okay? No one will know about the song until the show airs. It will be taped separately and you two will rehearse in private. No one is to know about the song until the show airs, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Fine. Here is the sheet music. You and Joe will begin rehearsing Monday night. Be ready to sing. We will record it in a studio later in the week and do the final taping Friday night after everyone else has left for the day. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. So what's this song?"

"It's something from that new music camp movie he's got coming out. Something about changing things..."

"Wouldn't Change A Thing?"

"That's the one."

Sonny stopped short of another scream.

"Did I die before I came in here? 'Cause I must be in Heaven!"

"Remember, Sonny, TOP SECRET."

"Got it, Marshall."

Sonny couldn't supress the grin as she glided down the hallway towards her dressing room.

"Why are you so smiley? Did you and Pooper get back together?"

"No, Tawni. Why did you have to go and ruin my good mood by bringing that up?"

"Well, everyone knows it's just a matter of time. Just go ahead and do it and put us out of your misery already."

"It's not just a matter of time. I don't know if we'll get back together or not."

"Uggh, you're more dramatic than The Falls. So if that's not why you're so happy, then what is the reason?"

"Oh, nothing. I just found out we're shooting the Christmas episode next week. I love Christmas."

"Ooh, yeah. Me, too. I love doing our Christmas episode. There's so much we can do this year. We can have a skit called, "Santa Claus is Coming to Clown". I've been thinking about ths for a while now. It's Christmas at a clown college, and they have "silly santa" instead of dirty santa and they all get pranked..."

"Hey, that's pretty good, " Sonny said, taking a minute to hide her music in her purse. "Let's go write these ideas down. Better yet, let's go find Nico and Grady."

"Good idea."

Sonny got so caught up in planning the skits for the episode that she almost forgot about the special guest until Grady brought it up.

"I wonder who our special guest star will be?"

"Huh?" Sonny asked, fidgeting.

"Well, every year we have a big time star come on the Christmas episode. I wonder who it will be this year?"

"Hmmm, no telling," Sonny lied.

"Well, it's hard to write skits until you know who will be doing them."

"Well, we can just fit him in wherever. They'll be funny whoever he is."

"He? How do you know it's a he?"

"Yeah, "Nico chimed in, "What do you know that we don't?"

"Nothing. I just said he because in English we learned to use he when we don't know the sex of the person we're referring to. It's like a rule or something. I mean it could be a she, right?"

"Yeah. Who knows?"

Sonny was grateful her excuse pleased the boys and they dropped the subject. She had no idea how she was going to keep this in all weekend. Just then a familiar face came to the door of the prop house.

"Uggh, that's how," she muttered to herself as Chad stood there holding more roses than his arms could hold.

Sonny walked towards the back of the prop house and motioned to Tawni.

"Could you deal with that, please?"

Tawni rolled her eyes and headed to block Chad's entrance.

"We're busy here, Pooper."

"Come on, Tawni, please. I just need five minutes."

"No, Chad. You had five minutes and what did you do? Act like a child and beg for a recount of your stupid award. You can take your five minutes, and your award, and your roses and stick 'em!"

With that Tawni slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Thanks, Tawn," Sonny sighed. She was probably being a little too mean to Chad, but she just wanted him to give up for a minute. If he'd just leave her alone for a day, she could think better. Now with this big secret and working on the duet of a lifetime, Chad was so on the backburner. He and his drama would totally have to wait until Sonny was finished with the Christmas episode.


	2. Chapter 2: CDC Doesn't Do Jealous

I disclaim! I do not own Sonny or a Jonas Brother. Although, if I did...muahuahua...

Anyways, on to:

Chapter Two: Chad Dylan Cooper Doesn't Do Jealous

Sonny thought she might just burst at the seams. She had been carefully holding on to her little secret for far too long now. Three days was WAY more than any teenage girl should be asked to be silent. She had listened to and practiced the song she would sing all weekend and finally thought she was decent enough to be singing with a real-life-honest-to-goodness-Jonas Brother. She couldn't stop smiling.

Even Tawni was getting suspicious of her constant grinning and the earphones stuck in her ear as she listened to that stupid Camp Rock song over and over and over again. Now that she saw her coming up the hall practically skipping and humming along with the song, she knew something was up.

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Tell you what, Tawni?"

"Why you are so stupidly happy? Don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"Why? What do you think it is?"

"I think it's what you think I think it is, and I want the truth now!"

"I'm not sure what you think that I think you think it is, but I'm sure it's totally different."

"Spill it, Sonny."

"I can't. I'll get in trouble. I promised. I swore."

"Get in trouble? With who? Oh my gosh, it's true, isn't it?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know."

"Who told you?"

"You did with that stupid grin and humming that stupid song all weekend long."

"Did I give it away?"

"Of course you did. How could you not? I can't believe you kept this from me."

"Tawni, I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell..."

"Oh you couldn't? So you'd rather keep a secret from your best friend to just to appease some jerk who obviously doesn't deserve your loyalty?"

"Aww, Tawni, you said you were my best friend. But, wait, who you calling a jerk? You tryin' to get us both fired?"

"Like that little weasel could get us fired."

"Uh, Tawni, he's like our boss."

"Nuh-uh. He's not the boss of me. I can't believe you'd call him **your** boss. What has he done to you?"

"To me? Tawni, I think someone needs their morning orange juice...wait. Why do I get the feeling we are not talking about the same thing here."

"Well, what are you talking about?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"I asked first."

"Yes, but I asked last."

"Oh, alright. You and that jerk Pooper got back together, didn't you?"

"What? No! Is that what...oh, I get it. No, I mean...huh? Would you really be mad at me if I got back together with Chad?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean...I'd just be mad if you kept it a secret, that's all. Of course I can't stand the little twit, but if you like him...well...he just better not hurt you again, or I'll send Grady and Nico over to take care of him."

Sonny laughed. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved Tawni didn't know her secret or if she was amused that Tawni was acting all mother-hen about Chad. She watched Tawni's fierceness level down to some normalcy and wondered how she'd manage to make her friend forget that she still didn't know Sonny's secret.

"Wait, if you're not so happy 'cause you and Chad got back togther...then why **are** you so happy?"

'Shoot', Sonny thought. 'Too late.'

"Oh, no reason, really. I'm just digging these new tunes and trying to enjoy life a little. Put things in perspective and move on."

"Oh. Okay," Tawni said all chipper and smiley, buying Sonny's excuse.

'Whew!' Sonny thought. 'Maybe I'll make it 'til Joe gets here after all.'

Sonny and Tawni made their way to the prop house to find Grady and Nico already there.

"Hey, guys, Marshall is on his way. He says he has big news for us."

"Really? I wonder what this is all about?" Sonny asked, trying to sound casual.

"I'm guessing it's our Christmas Special guest star," Nico answered.

"Hey, guys! Where's Zora?"

On cue, Zora popped her head out of a vent.

"Right here."

"Ughh, get down here, please."

Zora crawled from her hiding place and lowered herself down to join the rest of the group.

"As you know, I told you we were going to shoot our big Christmas special this week. I've already seen some of your sketch ideas and I think they are just fabulous. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce your special guest star for this week. Guys, meet Joe Jonas."

Tawni and Zora squealed simultaneously as Nico and Grady gave each other high fives. Soinny pretended to be disinterested.

"Hi, guys. Thanks for having me here this week. I love your show, and I can't wait to make this Christmas special with you. I think it's gonna rock!"

"Hey, man. Glad you're here. We've got some awesome sketch ideas that will be perfect for you," Nico said, stretching his hand out to shake Joe's.

"Great, man, thanks. Nice to meet you, Nico."

"Joe Jonas knows my name," Nico nearly squealed.

"Like I said, I love the show. I'm a big fan."

"Hi, Joe. I'm Tawni."

"Right. Hi. And you must be Zora."

"Yes. I must. And that big lug is Grady," she pointed, as Grady waved, grinning like a donkey, "and over there is Sonny."

"Of course," said Joe, crossing the distance between him and Sonny. "It's awesome to finally meet you. I can't wait to hear you sing our duet. I saw the episode where you sang the song you wrote, and it was awesome. Really awesome! I can't wait to hear you sing _Wouldn't Change a Thing_. I think it will be perfect for your voice."

All eyes were on Sonny. As if a light bulb went off in her head, Tawni crossed her arms and switched her weight to one hip, while giving Sonny the evil eye.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "I can't wait, either. It's an awesome song."

"Marshall said we needed to rehearse some to get our timings worked out. Maybe we could do that now before we get into working on the sketches."

"That's a great idea, you, two," Marshall butted in. "The rest of you go fine tune your sketches and see if you can think of any really good ones now that you know how your guest star is."

"Oohh, I've got one, Marshall. We could do a take on The Three Musketeers. Me and Joe and Grady could be, the Three Jonasketeers. You know, since there's three brothers."

"Well, actually, Nico, there's four. But since there's only three of us in the band, that could work. I bet that would be kinda funny, actually. My brothers would get a kick out of it."

"Yeah, and instead of sword-fighting and swasbuckling, they could obsess about their hair."

Joe laughed out loud. "That's pretty funny stuff. Got to admit it. Work on that. I'm diggin' it."

"Great, let's go, Grady. Let's find some cool costumes."

As the boys cleared out, Tawni lingered, still giving Sonny the evil eye.

"Let's go, Tawni. Time's wasting."

"Um huh, Marshall. I just bet it is."

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no. Nothing's wrong. Is it, Sonny?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. Now Tawni was just being melodramatic. She belonged at the Fa...'No, don't think it, don't think it..."

"So, Ms Sunshine, ready to rehearse?"

"What? What did you call me?"

"Ms Sunshine. Sorry, just 'cause your name is Sonny. I'm sorry, I..."

"Oh, no, no," Sonny laughed nervously. "It's fine. Funny. Ha Ha. Sonshine...Sonny. Rehearsal. Right. Let's do this."

Joe followed Sonny out of the prop room and down to a sound stage where they would start rehearsing their duet. Just as she rounded the corner to the sound stage door, who would just happen to be coming the other direction?

"Hey, watch where you're...oh, Chad."

"Sonny. I heard you had a surprise guest star this week."

"Yep, and here he is. Joe Jonas meet..."

"Chad Dylan Cooper. What's up, bro?"

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we've met a few times before. I've played in Chad's tennis tournament a few times. We've been at some of the same parties, events, what have you."

"Of course you have. So we'll just be on our way."

"Where are you headed?"

"None of your business, Chad."

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Whoa, guys. Sensing some tension here."

"Hmmm...well, Chad and I have...issues."

"I can tell. What did you do to her, man?"

Fidgeting nervously, Chad tried to change the subject. Turning his attention to Joe, he decided to get to the bottom of their little rendezvous.

"So, what's going on?"

"We're going to rehearse. We're singing a duet this week."

"Really? Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean, Chad?"

"Nothing, Sonny. Nothing. Just...interesting. Can't wait to hear it."

Sonny rolled her eyes. She didn't know what game Chad was playing, but she wanted no part of it.

"Fine, Chad. Are we done here?"

"Well, I gue..."

"Ok, good. Come on, Joe. I want to make sure I have this bridge down just right."

"Oh, okay. It's a little tricky, but I'm sure you'll catch on."

As Joe and Sonny headed through the door Chad was left to just stare

"I'm sure you'll catch on," he said in a mocking, girly voice. "I'm sure she will, too, Joe. To your little act. You think you're such a player, but if you make one move on my girl..."

"Chad, who are you talking to?"

"Uh, no one. Oh, Blondie...it's you,"

"Yeah, like I'm thrilled to see you, too. Did Joe and Sonny go in there?"

"Yeah, something about rehearsal. Hmmph...they better be rehearsing."

"What was that last part, Chad?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing."

Tawni smiled and started to twirl her hair around her finger while she slowly circled Chad.

"I think someone's jealous."

"Me jealous? Of what?"

"Sonny's blowing you off, but she's all excited about spending time alone with Joe Jonas."

"Pshh...jealous? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealous. And Sonny's not blowing me off, she's just playing hard to get. It's her thing. She'll be made for a while just to punish me, then she'll get over it. You'll see."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Pooper. Whatever it takes to make you sleep at night..."

Tawni's words trailed off as she headed back around the corner and down the hall towards the prop house.

Chad stood there in silence and stared at the door. He was going to have to kick up his game into full-on-Chad-Dylan-Cooper-magic-working-super-duper-boyfriend mode if Sonny was going to be spending "alone time" with Joe Jonas. He knew Joe was a player and would quickly make Sonny fall head over heels for him, then dump her as soon as the week was up. That was Joe's thing. He just couldn't let that happen to Sonny...his Sonny. If his plan was going to work he needed help. He turned and headed the way Tawni had gone. He swallowed his pride real hard and took a deep breath. If he was going to get Sonny back he'd have to beg the Randoms for help. Just the thought made him gag a little. But he'd have to do whatever it took to get Sonny back.


	3. Chapter 3: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

DIS claim...

_A/N: Despite the storyline trending in the opposite direction, I just want to make it a point to tell everyone that this is a CHANNY fic. Keep that in mind as the "drama" builds._

**Chapter Three: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

"Wow, Sonny! That was awesome. You should be singing more. You've got a great voice. I bet some exec would sign you to a deal in a heartbeat if he heard you sing like that."

"Aww, Joe, you're just being nice."

"No, really. You have an amazing voice. I'd love to write our own duet to record. We could put it my first solo album."

"Solo album? You're gonna make a solo album?"

"Well...it's...well, um..."

"Nevermind. I won't say anything, okay?"

"No, it's not that, it's just. Well, Nick did his own thing and Kevin's got a wife now, so...it just feels like we're all growing up and moving on in our seperate directions. I think we may move into our own things before too much longer. Nothing's in stone, but I would really like to do something solo. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my brothers and I love singing with them. It's the best thing that I could have ever done, but...I just feel like I have a lot to say on my own. I've already got like thirty songs of my own I'd like to lay down and give a try."

"Wow! I bet you'd do great.":

"Thanks, Sonny. Wow, it's so easy to talk to you. I've haven't told anyone about all this 'til now. I can't believe I just met you and I'm telling you all my deep, dark secrets."

"I guess I'm just a good listener."

"Among other things," Joe smiled.

_Moo..._

Sonny's wide smile quickly faded when she looked at her phone. She hit end and sent it to voice mail.

"Go ahead and take that if you want. We should be headed to join the others to start rehearsing, anyway."

"Oh, no," Sonny insisted. "It was nothing important."

Sonny felt a little guilty at ignoring Chad's call, but then she remembered how he was kind of rude when they bumped into each other earlier. Why couldn't he just leave her alone for a while? If he had just given her some space, she'd probably at least be talking to him by now. Instead she was just frustrated and aggrivated by him. He just didn't get it at all.

"So, wanna go find the rest of the cast?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Sonny led Joe back to the prop room where her castmates were already acting out some of the skits they had written. They were working on the "Santa's Coming to Clown" skit when Sonny and Joe walked in. They stood in the doorway and watched for a while. Suddenly, Joe burst out into laughter.

"This is great, guys. I can't wait to do this skit. People will love it. It is major funny."

"Awesome! Thanks, Joe. We thought you could be Santa and we'd all be the clowns."

"Cool, Nico. Sounds great. And you know what would be funnier, if you hit Santa in the face with a pie at the end of that scene."

"You're right, Joe. That would be funny."

"Good to see you all working so hard, already. How did rehearsals go Joe and Sonny?"

"Great, Marshall."

"Yes, Sonny is amazing. I knew she could sing, but I had no idea how great she was until we rehearsed today."

"That's great. Mr Condor just called and wants to add more singing in the special. He wants you two to lead a medley of Christmas tunes to end the show."

"Cool. Sounds good."

"Thanks, Joe. This is going to be the best Christmas Special ever for _So Random_ thanks to you."

"Oh, not me, your cast here is pretty amazing. I'm just glad I get to be a part of it."

"Well, I'll let you kids get back to work. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Marshall turned to leave, feeling pretty good about himself and his show.

"So, here's what we got so far, Joe. What do you think?"

Joe laughed more and more as he read each skit. He and the cast worked hard 'til almost 12:30 before they realized they were all starving. Marshall had gone all out this week for the special show and special guest and had lunch catered each day from all of Joe's favorite places. Today's lunch was a platter of deli sandwiches from Joe's favorite LA sandwich shop. As they ate, Tawni found time to get Sonny all to herself so she could talk to her.

"So, Joe's pretty cool, huh?"

Sonny gushed. "He so is. I mean he's super nice. And funny. Who knew?"

"Kinda makes you forget all about What's-his-name doesn't it."

Again, Sonny's smile faded at the thought of Chad.

"How could I forget? He's called me four times today already. You'd think he'd get the hint."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Sonny, but I think he is really sorry."

"Tawni, I know he's sorry. It's just...I'm not so sure what he's sorry for. Is he sorry that acted so childish or sorry that I broke it off? I'm not sure he realizes that I just can't be around someone who is so self-absorbed."

"Well, you have to give him an A for trying."

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe he's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Duh! Of Joe."

"Of Joe? Why would he be jealous of Joe? Like he would ever be interested in someone like me."

"I know, right? But Chad may not know that. He probably sees how excited you are to be singing with Joe and it drives him crazy."

"Uggh. If that's true then that proves how childish he really is. It's just ridiculous. Joe wouldn't even think of going out with someone like me, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Hmmm, well, I'm just saying..."

"So, Grady and Nico tell me the fun thing to do around here is to sneak over to the Mackenzie Falls set and steal their golf cart."

"Joe, you can't seriously fall for the lame excuses for fun those two come up with."

"I don't know, Tawni, it sounded pretty fun to me."

"Well...it is."

"So let's do it. What's wrong, Sonny? Don't you think it would be fun?"

"Sorry, Joe, I really don't want to go anywhere near the Falls right now."

"Oh, that's right. You and Chad have 'issues' right now. So, we could all work on that Christmas medley Mr Condor wants put in to the end of the show."

Sonny lit up at the idea of singing again. Especially with Joe.

"Ooh, yeah. Everyone come to the piano and let's figure out what we want to do."

As they gathered around the piano, Joe took a seat next to Sonny on the piano bench. Together, they played and pieced together songs to form a pretty awesome medley for the show. Chad happened to walk by and hear the music. He peeked into the open doorway to see Sonny singing and smiling brightly, Joe at her side looking like he was enjoying himself just as much. He picked up his phone and began dialing.

"Hey, it's me. I know you're busy right now, but I have to talk to you. We've got to kick this plan into major motion. I think Sonny's falling for this clown's charm. I've got to win her back before he gets his claws into her."

...

"Hey, Sonny, do you maybe want to go grab some dinner with me? I have a couple of song ideas I'd like to toss around with you if that's cool."

"Sure, that would be amazing."

"Great. How about I stop by your dressing room at 7?"

"Sounds good, Joe. See you then."

Sonny tried to play it cool and remain calm, but Joe Jonas had just asked her to dinner and she was freaking a little.

"Hey, Son, want to go to go eat with us? Grady thought of another really funny idea for the Santa sketch."

"Umm, actually, Nico, Joe asked me to go with him."

"Oh?"

"It's no big deal, he just wants to run some songs by me is all."

"Yea, I bet. Come on, Sonny, it's us. Your pals."

"Sorry, Nico. I already told Joe I'd go. Maybe tomorrow night, okay?"

"How do you think Chad's gonna feel when he finds out? He'll go through the roof."

Sonny remembered what Tawni had said earlier about Chad being jealous. She decided she didn't care. If he wanted to be a baby and throw a jealous fit, that was just another sign they weren't right for each other. She couldn't not live her life because of how Chad would feel.

"Nico, I am not worried about how Chad will feel. It's not like it's a date or anything. Besides, we are not together anymore, so it's really none of his business."

"Okay, then. Have fun."

"Thanks, Nico."

As Nico walked away, Sonny pretended she really didn't care how Chad would feel, but for some reason she just couldn't shake the thought of him being hurt by seeing her eating dinner with Joe. It wasn't like they were going on a date. It was just two people discussing music. Anyway, it really wasn't any of Chad's business. She wasn't his girlfriend anymore, so he shouldn't care what she did. She pretended she was convinced and lifted her head high and headed to her dressing room to find something to wear to dinner with Joe.


	4. Chapter 4: If I Were A Bell

_A/N: Okay, so I decided to throw a little Broadway twist on this chapter. If you don't know Guys and Dolls, it's okay, you'll still understand. But if you do, please forgive my loose interpretation of the twist on the plot for the purposes of Sonny's dream._

_I disclaim…I don't own SWAC or a Jonas…unfortunately._

**Chapter Four : If I Were A Bell...**

"Hey, Tawni, have you seen Sonny? I really need to talk to her."

"Uggh, Pooper, hasn't she made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Tawni, give me a break. You know how much Sonny means to me. I have to win her back. I know that you don't like me, but you have to know that Sonny and I are perfect for each other."

"Uh, no, I don't know that. You broke her heart, Chad. She thought you had changed, but you turned out to be the same jerk she always thought you were."

Ouch. Even coming from Blondie those words stung.

"I know. I know how stupid and childish I was, but I want to fix it. She makes me be a better person. I need her."

"Oh, stop being all Jerry McGuire and just go. She's not here. She's on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah. Her and Joe went to dinner."

"Joe? She went on a date with Joe?"

"Yeah. And he's not petty and childish. I think you just might have missed your chance, Chad."

Chad turned away and all but ran to his dressing room. He slammed the door and headed to his exercise room. He pounded the workout bag until his hands hurt. How could she do this to him? How could she go on a date with that Disney Channel Poster Boy? He wasn't nearly as cool as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Uggh, that's just it, you stupid idiot," he roared out loud. "She doesn't want your cool, macho attitude. That's how you screwed this whole thing up to begin with."

He picked up the phone and dialed a number he was memorizing all too quickly.

"It's me. Did you know that she went on a date with him?...What do you mean him who? Joe. Joe Jonas…..well, Tawni said it was a date….hanging out is close enough to date in my book. What does she see in him, anyway?...Yeah, yeah, so he's not a jerk around her, but trust me, I've seen the player in action. Uggh, I just have to get her to listen to me. Aren't you supposed to be coming up with some plan?...I'm being patient, trust me, but I sure hope dating him is not in your plan…okay, fine, just hurry up and do something."

Chad threw his phone on the couch. He punched the bag some more, until finally his knuckles were numb.

…

"Oh my gosh, Joe, I can't believe you have your own sandwich here."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but WAY cool."

"Yeah," Joe laughed with Sonny.

"And it tastes really great, too."

"Yeah, I noticed someone else you know has his own sandwich, too."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, not a big fan of 'The Chad'."

"The sandwich or the guy?"

"Right now, neither."

"What happened? I thought you two were a big item. It was all over the trades."

"So you keep up with Hollywood gossip and romance, huh?"

Joe laughed.

"Well, I used to never look at the stuff. But apparently, I got this image as a heartbreaker somehow, so I like to read every now and then and see what new relationship I've torpedoed lately."

"So you think it's all a joke?"

"At some point, Sonny, you have to. I mean not everything you read is true. Most of it isn't. At this point, reading a tabloid is like reading a comic book. The characters are just real people that you usually know. You just have to laugh. Otherwise, you'll get caught up in this 'business' and it will bring you down."

"Hmm, I guess."

"So what about you and Chad?"

"Uggh…."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosy. I won't ask again, I promise."

"No, no. It's okay. I just…I don't know, I guess I haven't really sorted out all those feelings yet. I mean, Chad is awesome—most of the time, but sometimes he forgets he's not two years old anymore in the sandbox fighting over the best toy. He thinks he is more important than anything or anyone else. Sometimes it's just more than I can handle. Do you know what he did at the Tween Choice Awards?"

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"I guess I was just so disappointed in him. And he keeps trying to make it up with flowers and gifts and things. He just doesn't get it."

"I don't know, Sonny. Maybe he does. You seem like a pretty special girl. Maybe he's just doing everything he can to get you to forgive him."

Sonny blushed. "Aww, thanks, Joe, but I just don't think I can be with someone who puts their own needs in front of everyone elses."

"That's fair. Just tell him face to face. I hear the telephone break-ups can be pretty un-cool."

With that, they both broke into laughter.

"You're funny."

"That coming from a comedienne on a hit tv show. I'll definitely take that as a compliment. So, want to get out of here and head to the park? I write songs really well when I'm outdoors."

"Me, too. Yeah, let's go."

Sonny and Joe walked through the fading sunlight to a nearby park and sat under a big oak tree. They talked and laughed for hours, writing two complete songs and ideas for 2 or 3 more.

"Hey, there's one of those movies in the park things over there. Let's go check it out."

Joe grabbed Sonny's hand and led her over to where people were starting to gather in front of a big white screen. The screen flashed an announcement of tonight's movie. It was 'Guys and Dolls'.

"Oh, I love this movie. It's one of my all-time favorites," Sonny squealed.

"Really? Me, too. I always wanted to be Nathan Detroit on Broadway."

"Really? I wanted to be Sarah Brown."

"Of course. I can see it. I bet you'd be awesome."

"Thanks. So you a Sinatra fan over Brando?"

"I don't know. Sinatra just has a flair, right? I mean, he may not be as cool as Brando, but he's still the man, right?"

Sonny nodded, smiling at Joe.

"So, you wanna stay and watch?"

"Absolutely, positutely."

Joe laughed.

"You're kinda cute, you know. Cute and funny—that's a deadly combination. No wonder Chad's trying so hard to get you back. I bet he has lots of competition waiting in line."

Sonny blushed.

"I doubt that."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Joe added quickly, as the movie started to come on.

They laughed and sang along with the rest of the crowd throughout the movie.

...

That night, Sonny tossed and turned in her bed as she dreamed of the movie. In her dreams, she was inside the movie itself, only it had taken a really weird twist. She was Sarah Brown, Joe was Nathan Detroit and Chad was Sky Masterson, the cool, suave hustler from outta town, set to sweep Sarah off her feet. But there was something about both guys that tore Sarah Brown into. She had feelings for both. Her dream ended just as she was about to confess her feelings for one of the guys. She woke up before she saw which one she chose.

"Uggh! Stupid dreams."

She stepped in the shower and got herself ready for what looked to be a long day at work.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Music

**Chapter Five: Beautiful Music**

"So, Sonny...what are you up to today?"

"Good morning, Zora. I'm working on the special...just like you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but what ELSE are you doing today? Are you seeing Joe?"

"What is with the 20 questions, Inspector?"

"Just curious. I mean, it's hard to keep up with you these days. First, you bring that traitor over here, now you're dating Joe..."

"Joe and I are NOT dating, Zora. What is with you today?"

"Just trying to figure things out, Sonny, my dear."

With that, Zora disappeared. Tawni walked in, nearly running into Zora on her way out.

"What is with her?"

"You tell me. She just asked all these weird questions and left. Somedays, she is REALLY, really strange!"

"Some days?" Tawni asked scarcastically. "So, how did your date with Joe go?"

"It was not a date."

"That's not what Tween Weekly says..."

Tawni held up a Tween Weekly cover with her picture on it. It was her and Joe at the movie last night.

"How did they get this? How did they print it so fast?"

"So it is true, " Tawni giggled.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean...AAAHHH!"

Sonny looked at the picture and fell on the couch.

"Tawni, this is terrible. Now everyone thinks I'm dating Joe."

"Why is that a bad thing? He's hot...he's popular...he's hot..."

"But I just broke up with Chad. And besides, Joe and I AREN'T dating."

"It sure looks like a date. Why else would he sit through a boring old movie if it wasn't a date."

"He liked the movie, too, Tawni. We both did. It was kind of inspiring. I have lots of song ideas after that."

"Well, maybe it could be a good thing. You are moving on-away from Chad-and it would do you good to have a rebound guy. I mean, everyone knows Joe doesn't last long in any relationship, so you're all set."

"Oh, good grief Tawni, you're not helping!"

"Hmmph, well, I'll take my Tween Weekly back and show it to someone else."

"No, Tawni! You can't show it to anyone. I really don't want Chad to se..."

"Sonny!"

"Too late," Tawni shrugged. She snatched the magazine back from Sonny and ran out of the prop room just as Chad came storming in.

"What is this?" He held up the magazine, his eyes glowing with fury.

"A magazine?" Sonny answered, a little annoyed that Chad thought it was any of his business.

"I thought you and Joe weren't dating."

"We're not, but what is it to you? We broke up, remember?"

"No, I don't remember that. I remember you being angry at me, but we never broke up..."

"We did, Chad. You just assumed I'd get over it like always and forgive you and everything would be fine. It isn't going to work that way this time, Chad. I can't be with someone who is so immature. It's tiring, Chad, and I just can't deal with that anymore."

"Oh, so I suppose the Disney rockstar is so much more mature."

"Good grief, Chad. Actually, he is, but that is beside the point. I am not dating Joe. He is guest staring on our show and we are singing a duet together. We were just hanging out to work on our duet and ended up at the outdoor movie, which we both enjoyed. Now, if you're through with the interrogation, I have work to do."

"Hey, Sonny, I've got great news..." Joe came bursting in the prop room, but froze when he saw Chad and Sonny's faces, recognizing the heated discussion that was going on between them. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can come back..."

"No, Joe, that's okay. Chad was just leaving."

"Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, Chad. We're done."

"Fine!" Chad screamed.

"Uggh, just go Chad."

He stormed out the door, pausing at Joe to flick the magazine in his direction.

"Good luck!" he growled, then stormed out.

"What is his problem?" Joe asked, then picked up the magazine. He read the cover. "Oh-oops!"

"Don't worry about him. He's just being his normal drama-king self. So what was that great news?"

Joe smiled again at the magazine and tossed it on the couch.

"Oh, yeah, so I was telling my dad about our songs, and he loved some of them. He thinks we should record one or two for our next record. He thinks they could be big hits. He's going to call Mr Condor today and see what he thinks about adding one of them to the Christmas program and maybe me coming back to premiere the duet with you when we release it."

"Oh my gosh, Joe! I don't know what to say!"

Sonny reached out for Joe's open arms and he grabbed her up and spun her around.

"Cool, huh?"

"Way! I can't believe your dad actually thinks I could record a song with you."

"I told you you're good. I don't lie about these things."

"Wow! So which ones did he like?"

"Well, he liked the first one and the third one, but he really liked the last one most of all."

"The one we started after the movie."

"Yeah, I guess we were inspired."

"This is so awesome! I hope Mr Condor goes for it."

"Oh, he will, I have no doubt. It'll be huge for your show, so of course, he'll love it. I have set aside some studio time this afternoon after rehearsals. We should go try to work on the music and lay down a chorus. I started playing around with it on the guitar."

"Cool! We have a few minutes before we have to get started this morning, let's get to the piano and work on it."

Joe and Sonny headed to the music room to work on their new song.

Meanwhile, Chad, back in his own dressing room, was furious.

"She said they weren't dating."

"Sure she said that, but what does this picture tell you?"

"They're just watching a movie, Chad. It's not like they are kissing or anything..."

"Kissing? He kissed her?"

"No, Chad. I mean, I don't know that for sure, but..."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Chad, calm down. I know Sonny. She wouldn't kiss someone she wasn't even dating."

"And sometimes not even someone she is..."

GASP!

"You mean **you** didn't even kiss Sonny?"

"No. It just never happened. It was never right."

"Well, Cooper, you are in deep trouble!"

"Uggh, are you helping me or not?"

"I'm trying."

"Well, try harder! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Thanks for trying."

"Just chill out. Let me work the plan, okay."

"Fine, just don't waste any time. If he gets his claws into her - it's over."

"I get it, Chad. I'm on it."

...

"Oh my gosh, Sonny! I can't believe you are recording a duet with a Jonas! This is so awesome! And I am so jealous!"

"Mr Condor loved the idea. He's going to guest star on our first episode of the new year and we're going to sing it then. Isn't that cool?"

"I'll say. Even better that we have such a hot guest star twice in one season. I bet you're happy about that, too."

"Tawni, I told you..."

"Nothing going on. Okay, okay, whatever you say, but..."

"Tawni!"

"Fine, Sonny. Live in denial if you want."

"Denial about what?" Zora asked, poking out from a vent.

"Good grief, Zora. Stop doing that. You scared the bejeebus out of me. Sonny is in denial about liking Joe."

"I am not, Tawni. I mean I like him, but I don't like him, like him."

"It's because she still likes Chad, right?"

"Oh, Zora, don't start. Did Chad put you up to this?"

"No. I just see the way you still look at him. And I definitely see the way he looks at you. He's like a lost little puppy waiting for someone to pick him up and take him home. Remember, Sonny, I see everything."

"Don't we have a sketch to rehearse?" Sonny asked, trying to turn the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. I love the last part. Let's get the boys and get started."

...

"That's a great sketch, guys," Joe said. "Thanks for letting me be a part of it."

"Oh, we're glad to have you, man!" Nico said, high-fiving Joe.

"Oh, yes," Tawni gushed. "You make the perfect Santa Clown."

"I can't wait to tape this. The fans are gonna love it," Sonny said, excitedly.

"They sure will," agreed Joe. "They're gonna love our song, too. Should we rehearse that now, too?"

"Yeah, we should. The sound crew needs to get everything adjusted for the taping."

"Ok, well, we'd love to stay and chat, but I'm starving and I'm not going anywhere looking like a clown," Nico said.

"But, you always look like a clown," Tawni teased.

"Hey!"

Nico, Tawni, and Grady all headed off the their dressing rooms to change. Zora lagged behind, "hiding" just backstage, watching.

Sonny and Joe sang their song, and it was fantastic.

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry, too. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, but, I'm with Nico-can we get cleaned up first?"

Joe laughed.

"What's the matter? Ashamed to be seen with a clown dressed as Santa Claus dressed as...a clown?"

They both laughed.

"Actually, maybe we should go out in disguise. Maybe that will keep us out of Tween Weekly," Joe joked.

He saw Sonny's expression turn.

"I was just kidding. Really, you've got to take the whole thing a little less seriously."

"Oh, it's not that, it's just..."

"What?"

"Chad. He kinda freaked out."

"I thought you didn't care what Chad thought."

"I don't...I mean...I don't know. It's just so..."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah."

"It really shouldn't be, Sonny. I mean if you like him, talk to him. If you don't tell him you're done with him. Either way, you can't keep him hanging on."

"I'm not!" Sonny yelled, defensively. "I mean, I told him to give me space."

"Whoa, oh, oh," Joe laughed. "That's classic girl leading guy on. Give me my space is not breaking up or getting back together. It's hanging, Sonny."

"Uggh, you guys. Always stick together."

"No, I'm not defending him, I'm just saying. You gotta set things straight with him. Give him a clear yes or no."

"If only it were that easy."

"Why wouldn't it be? Unless..."

"Unless, what?"

"Unless you don't know about your own feelings. Maybe there is something in your way?"

"When did you get to be so philosophical?"

"Well, I am older, you know." They both laughed.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and eat. I'm starving."

Sonny threaded her arm threw Joe's offered arm and the two headed back to the dressing rooms.

Meanwhile...a small set of eyes and ears took it all in.


	6. Chapter 6: You Can't Compete with

**Chapter Six: You Can't Compete with a Jonas**

"Wow, that was awesome, kids! Great song."

"Thanks, Dad! I told you Sonny was awesome."

"Yes, you did, and she is."

"Oh, thanks, Mr Jonas. It was all, Joe, though."

"No, you two are stars together. I bet Nick and Kevin might be a little jealous when they hear this. They're gonna come in later and work on some more music and harmonies with it. And Mr Condor would love to have them on the show with Joe when you two debut the single."

"Oh, wow! That will be awesome!"

"I thought so, two. Well, I have a meeting to get to and bet you two are starving, so I'll see you later."

"Thanks again, Mr Jonas for this wonderful opportunity."

"No, thank you, Sonny."

"So, you hungry?" Joe asked.

"Starving," Sonny groaned.

"Great, let's go grab a bite."

"Let's go!"

...

"This is Bryan Baybreeze for Tween Weekly t.v. Joe Jonas was seen out again with Sonny Munroe from the hit tv show _So Random_. While they both deny that they are dating, sources say they are working on a duet together and they look awfully cozy eating together. We here at Tween Weekly think Jonny is the new it couple."

"What the heck?" Chad asked, as he switched the television off.

"The press always makes more out of this than there is."

"You keep saying that, but..."

"Look, maybe we should add some more help to this little operation."

"Who did you have in mind? Everyone else hates me. They're glad Sonny and I aren't together."

"Don't be so sure about that. I might be able to rally the troops."

"I sure hope so, because things are looking real bad for the Chadster."

"Hang in there, Chad. We're not throwing in the towel just yet."

...

"Come on, kids. We start filming in five minutes." Marshall called.

"So, does this suit make me look fat?" Joe asked, smiling.

Sonny laughed at Joe wearing his Santa suit over his clown suit. It was hilarious.

"Well...maybe a little," Sonny teased, holding her tumb and index finger close together.

Joe laughed.

"Let's go, Sonshine."

Sonny froze.

"What?"

"I said, 'Let's Go'."

"No, I mean, what did you call me?"

"I...uh...Sonshine? Is that bad?"

"No, it's just...someone else used to call me that."

"Chad?"

Sonny nodded and looked down.

"Man, you have got to resolve this."

Sonny opened her mouth, but Marshall interrupted her thoughts.

"Let's go, Sonny. Joe? You ready."

"We're on our way."

...

"That was the best skit ever!" Marshall lauded.

"It wasn't half bad," Nico agreed.

"The rest of the show is going to be great, too," Tawni gushed. "Our other skits are just as good."

"Yeah, you guys really stepped it up for this. Maybe Joe was just what you needed. I should hire you as a regular."

"Sorry, Marshall. I don't think my brothers would go for that."

"Oh, well, I tried. Ok, let's break for lunch. I'll see Joe and Sonny back at 2:30 and we'll film the song. The rest of you guys are free until tomorrow."

"Sweet!" Grady said.

"Good, I'm starving," Sonny said.

"You're always hungry, aren't you?" Joe teased.

"Hey, I've worked hard today."

"Well, okay. I guess you have. I'm hungry, too. Why don't we grab a bite before we have to sing."

"Yeah, I'll need a few minutes to let my food settle before we sing."

"Well, we better hurry, then, huh?"

"Right, I'll go change and I'll meet you out front in 20 minutes?"

"20 minutes? Uggh, girls..."

"Oh, please. It takes you just as long as me. I bet you have more hair products than I do."

"Hmm, can't deny it. Ok, ok, 20 minutes."

Sonny laughed as Joe headed to his dressing room. She smiled as she entered her dressing room, where Tawni was standing, hands on hips, looking all stern at her.

"What's with you, Tawn?"

"Me? You're the one leading two guys on. I'd think you'd be the one who should be explaining."

"What? I am NOT leading anyone on."

"Really? 'Cause you really haven't settled anything with Chad and you're following Joe around like a lost little puppy."

"Ok, first, I did settle things with Chad. I broke up with him, remember? And I am NOT following Joe around like anything. We're just hanging out, having fun. He's a pretty fun guy."

"Hmmph."

"What is your problem, anyway? I thought you didn't like Chad?"

"I don't. But I'm sick of his moping around looking all gloom and doom. And the way you keep moaning and groaning everytime somone does something that reminds you of Chad..."

"...and the way you always talk to Joe about him..." Zora interrupted.

"Where did you come from? And how do you know I talk to Joe about...wait...are you two ganging up on me?"

"We're just trying to help, Sonny. You're our...fr..fri...castmate."

Sonny sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Uggh, you two. Thanks, Tawni for caring so much. I wish I KNEW what to do."

"So you admit you still like Chad?"

"Yes, Zora, ok? I still have very strong feelings for Chad. But I can't be with someone who is so childish."

"What about Joe?"

"What about him, Tawni?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I like him. I mean, not like-like. It's just...Well, he's so different than Chad so I guess I get a little confused because I see a guy who can be fun and mature. I mean, he's sort of perfect."

"Except for the whole, he's a player, deal."

"Zora...that's not true."

"Whatever."

"So, do you like him or not?"

"Tawni, I...I...I just don't know what I feel right now, okay? Let's just concentrate on getting the special taped and I'll worry about all that later."

"I wouldn't take too long. What if Chad moves on while you're deciding?"

"Move on? Is he seeing someone, Tawni?"

"Well, not that I know of, but..."

"What is it, Tawni?"

"Nothing, I just think...well...Chad's a hot star. Someone might snatch him up..."

"I can't deal with this right now, Tawni. I have to eat lunch so I can get back here to record our song..."

Sonny ran out of the room into her bathroom. She stared into the mirror for minutes before snapping herself back to reality. She removed all her clown makeup and put on her normal makeup. She fixed her hair and stepped out to get dressed. Luckily Tawni and Zora had gone. She breathed a sigh of relief, not really wanting to deal with them again. She threw some clothes on and headed out to meet Joe.

…

"Twenty minutes? Yeah, right."

"I'm sorry, I got delayed….waylaid is more like it."

"What's wrong, Sonny?"

"Nothing, can we just go eat? I need to get back in time to get changed and my makeup fixed."

"What's wrong with your makeup now?"

Sonny smiled, almost forgetting why she was so upset.

"A lot. Hello? I can't go on stage looking like this?"

"Why not? I think you look great!"

Sonny smiled.

"Let's just go eat."

"Fine, fine."

…

"…and I wouldn't change a thing…"

"…and…CUT!" Marshall yelled. "That was amazing, guys. Now, take five and get ready for the next take."

"Sonny, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Hmm. I saw what was on your mind over there."

"Yeah," Sonny laughed. "I think he thought he was hiding."

"It was great for the song, though. You really sang with heart. You were staring at him the whole time."

"Not you, too."

"What?"

"Uggh, I have to go change. So do you."

"Yes, ma'am. I can take a hint."

Sonny changed her clothes, all the while, confusion swirled in her head. Chad had snuck into the taping, keeping in the dark background, seemingly out of sight. Unfortunately for him, he was right in Sonny's line of sight. She could see him the whole way through the song. Joe was right. She was singing to him. Her head was so full of jumbled up feelings right now, and she knew she couldn't concentrate on the next song if she didn't put him out of her mind.

"Sonny, you ready?"

"Uh, yeah, Marshall. Just let me touch up my lip gloss."

"That last song was awesome! I can't wait for the next one."

"Uh, thanks, Marshall."

Marshall walked back to the camera, while Sonny touched up her lip gloss. Joe came around the corner.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

"He's here again. I saw him sneak back in."

Sonny nodded, but remained silent.

"I can get Marshall to ask him to leave…"

"No, Joe, I want him to stay. I mean, if he wants to be here…"

"You really need to talk to him, Sonny."

"I know. I just don't…I mean I'm not sure what to say."

"What do you want to say?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, we've got to finish this today. Let's tape this song, then we can go get something to eat, our favorite thing to do, and talk about it, okay?" Joe asked, smiling.

"Thanks. You're a great guy, you know?"

"Why don't you tweet that. I think that would help my rep a little."

"Joe, if there's a girl in the world that can't see what a great guy you are, she doesn't deserve you."

"Same goes for you, too, Sonny."

"30 seconds!" Marshall called.

"Coming!" Joe and Sonny answered back.

…

"…and CUT! Another great take, guys. Okay, we're done for today. Tomorrow we'll film the final scene and Christmas medley song."

"Another great job, Sonny."

"Thanks, Joe."

"So, you hungry? I know it's kind of early. Maybe we'll talk first, eat later."

"Sure. Just let me grab my purse from my dressing room, okay."

"Sure. I'll meet you out back."

"Hey, guys, I hope you don't mind me sneaking in to watch. Marshall ok'ed it. I just wanted to say that was amazing. You guys make a great duet."

"Hey, thanks, man. I appreciate that. Glad you came." Joe answered, as he shook Chad's outstretched hand.

"That was amazing, Sonny. I knew you were great, but…well, that blew me away."

Sonny was stunned. She didn't know how to respond. She found herself mumbling, "Thanks" before turning to walk, rather, run out of the studio.

"Great, I can't do anything right."

"I know you didn't ask for my advice, but mind if I give it to you anyway?"

"Why not."

"She's not over you, Chad. If you want her, you gotta keep fighting for her."

"With who? You? Don't think even I, Chad Dylan Cooper, can match up to a Jonas."

"I wish, man. I would ask her out in a heartbeat, if I didn't already know it would end in heartache for me. She is still hooked on you, dude. It's me that can't compete with you. If you can't see that, you're blind."

"Thanks for that, but a lot of good it does me. She won't even talk to me."

"Tell you what. Why don't I help you?"

"You? Would help me? Why?"

"Because Sonny is a great girl, and our new duet is happy, so I need her to be happy to have a hit. Why don't you get your little conspirators to come help us out."

"Conspirators? What are you talking about?"

"Sonny may be oblivious, but I'm not. I know Zora's been sneaking around, stalking me and Sonny every time we're together. And then the ten thousand questions from her and Tawni…I just assume they're trying to help get you and Sonny back together?"

"Well…maybe…"

"Here's what we'll do…"


End file.
